Sinning So Sweetly
by MaskedLiar
Summary: Betrayal is an emotion that can make anyone weak. Some know exactly how to take advantage of that. A Demon of Lust, a normal human, and a night they would never forget. StarrTia, Incubus, AU


**Sinning So Sweetly**

* * *

_Her long crimson nails left a fine line of blood on my back. Her tanned skin was glistening, glowing from the sweat we were producing. Her blond hair was tangled in my fist, it felt as soft as newly born flesh. Her quiet protest and helpless whispers were nothing compared to the moans she produced just from me awakening the lust within her. _

_Her teal eyes that were once shedding tears of pain and fear began to darken, fade from a natural human color into all too familiar color of blood._

_I had changed her... To my little monster. She is my addiction._

* * *

She didn't want to get out of bed. Her body felt fine, it was her mind and emotional state that left her drained and uninterested to do anything. She was never one to cry over a man, but what had happened to her recently made the pain throb harder within her. Never had she felt so...

Betrayed.

She could hear the footsteps of the elderly couple that lived above her, they were slow and comforting for a moment before their nagging began. At the moment, she would sell her soul to become deaf. It was agonizing, the noise of the outside world felt as if nails were being scratched down a mile long chalk board. She gave a heavy sigh, her large bosom rising and falling in times of her breathing. She felt a vibration nearby her head and unenthusiastically reached out for her cellphone. She didn't bother to look at the called ID when she flipped it opened and pressed it against her ear.

"Halibel Tia! How long do you plan to stay in bed?!"

Tia did not even flinch or show emotion as the voice on the other line began to vent angrily at her. After a few moments of mumbled words and heavy pants, Tia finally decided to voice her thought.

"Are you done, Neliel?"

Friends since a rather young, rebellious age, Neliel was practically blood to the tanned and beautiful woman. However, that didn't mean she was any nicer to the sea-green haired woman. In fact, she was tougher on her. However, Neliel never seemed to pay much attention to her odd ways. They have had others back for years, bitter words would not be the end of their friendship.

Tia could hear Neliel's subtle sigh and closed her eyes since she knew what was going to come.

"You can't let what Aizen did to you keep bringing you down, Tia."

Neliel flinched when she heard a low hiss from the other line, then all she could hear was the sound of Tia hanging up. Nel closed her eyes, pain evident within them as she leaned back in her seat.

"So... His name still haunts you."

Tia got to her feet, wanting to get rid of the image in her mind. The image of the smiling man that had stabbed her in the back.

_How could you? I was loyal to you! Damn you, Aizen! _

Tia knew that somewhere, the man was still smiling in his triumph. He got his wish, but betrayed the only person that remained faithful to him. Ulquiorra left him when he fell for a woman. Grimmjow and Neliel disappeared from his gaze when they met. Gin betrayed him for the love of his life, Rangiku.

The people around him were dropping like flies...

_Except for me... I stood by him.. How foolish of me..._

As Tia gathered a crimson red dress from her closet, she pressed her phone to her ear and waited for the voice on the other line.

"Hello~"

"Rangiku, we are going out tonight."

Tia could practically feel the woman's shock before a light giggle entered her ear.

"Oh really? I thought Halibel-sama didn't like the night life." purred Rangiku in a teasing fashion.

"I want to get rid of my thoughts for just one night. Will you help me, or not."

The voice on the other line was silent for a few moments before Tia received the answer she had been waiting for.

"I'll pick you up later on tonight. Are you going to invite Neliel-chan?"

"No."

Now that Tia had gotten her answer, she no longer needed to speak to Rangiku. She will save the chit-chatter for later on tonight. She hung up on the strawberry-blond haired woman and threw her phone on the bed. Tonight, she would forget the world around her. However, tonight was also the night a strong being decided to awaken from his slumber.

* * *

… _Hungry..._

_I'm starving... But I want to keep sleeping... What a pain in the ass..._

Within the deserted graveyard, an aura of demonic power began to swell. A gravestone of a wolf began to gently tremble before it violently began to shake. With a thunderous sound, the gravestone turned to rubble on the earth. A skeletal hand broke through the hearty earth, worms and the smell of death follow suit.

The noise had brought the attention of a passersby. The curious man ran toward the location of the noise, believing it was just a group of unruly kids. Imagine his surprise and utter fear as the a pale, hauntingly thin looking corpse rose from the earth. Within the fog, the man could see piercing red eyes that looked around before falling on him.

The innocent man had no chance to react as what had risen from the grave grabbed hold of him.

A scream echoed around the cemetery, but fell on no ears.

A dead and thin body fell on the floor, the life drained from both his body and eyes. What had taken his life raised his head up to the sky, grunting as his body began to return to its normal state. The skin began to tan slightly, muscles filling out the skin well. Hair began to return in wavy thick locks of brown, a subtle beard growing on his chin. He cracked his aching neck, enjoying the small noise that echoed in his ear.

He took a deep breath, smirking for a moment while his sight began to return. For a moment, they were a gray with blue specks. Then, they turned into a hungry vermillion.

"I'm still hungry."

What had taken the life essence of the dead body on the floor? A monster of strong power. An Incubus.

A demon.

He looked down at his dirtied appearance and grunted as he dusted off the remaining dirt and grime. The clothes were outdated compared to the body on the floor. His eyes narrowed at the clothes the human wore before he knelled down and began to undress the dead man.

A long black coat, gray dress shirt, and black pants were now in the demons possession. He was grateful that the clothes were not something odd in style wise. Gathering his things, he made his way through the fog disappearing and leaving the body to rot.

* * *

After feeding some more and dressed in proper clothes, the demon stood in front of a small building. He could sense one of his own kind lurking within the building. He needed to know more information of the world and its changes. He didn't bother to knock, entering as if he owned the small building. His gaze looked around at the dying building before a small sadistic chuckle echoed around him.

"So... You're awake. It's been too long, Starrk."

The brown haired man smirked, it had been too long since he had last heard his name. His smirk faded and began to grow impatient from the persistent snickering echoing around him. He kept one eye opened, having it scan the area.

"Get out already, Kurosaki."

The snickering had gone silence and a silhouette of a man stood before Starrk. As it stepped out of the shadows, black feathers cascaded down to the dirty floor like black rain.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Starrk stared at the pale figure before him. Everything about the being across from him was bleached. His skin to his hair. Long black nails snapped against each other as a blue tongue darted out and licked his pale lips. Eyes burned into Starrk's crimson gaze. Eyes hauntingly yellow, black as sin. Everything about the being screamed...

Demon.

Starrk was in no way shocked or frighten, merely bored by the grinning demons antics.

"Pretty bold to stay in this state with humans just outside this building, Kurosaki." Starrk commented.

The being only scoffed and straightened himself out. The white skin turned tanned within moments, the bleached hair turning orange quickly. The blue tongue turned into a subtle pink and his eyes turned into a harsh hazel. The only thing that did not change was the smirk planted on his face,

"Make ya feel any better? Ya pansy."

"Shut up, Kurosaki. Tell me, what's changed since I went to sleep."

"Everythin'! The women have stopped bein' so modest 'nd will open their legs for anyone! Men have become weaker, fallin' for money, lust, and power. Kids have lost respect and hope, wanting to do whatever they can to escape the world we control. The elderly have gone crazy, but that's nothin' new. The worlds gone corrupt, Starrk. Just the way we've always wanted it to be."

Starrk closed his eyes as his hand swept through his hair. Had the world fallen from grace so quickly? When he opened his eyes, he noticed a certain marking on Kurosaki's neck. A marking known as his kind of eternal mates. Starrk was shocked that the crazy bastard had found a mate, and the bastard he spoke of knew well what was going through his mind.

"Found me a cute li'l thing. Big violet eyes, small curvy body. So innocent... Well, she was 'til I got my hands on her. She's restin'. Gave her a long 'nd hard night." Kurosaki purred, wiggling his eyebrows and snickering at his own joke.

"I thought you said girls these days will give it up to anybody." Starrk muttered, his gaze raising up to meet Kurosaki's.

"Most of 'em. The ones that don't are like fuckin' gold in a shit bowl."

"Good. I don't like loose women."

"Ah, getting ready ta feast already or lookin' fer a mate?"

"Both. I'm tired of being alone."

"What happened ta that human girl that hung around ya like a shadow?"

Starrk looked away, sighing as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Lilynette died. That's why I decided to sleep." Starrk said, yawning loudly.

"Well, betta' get ya a mate that won' die on ya. The night's young! Let's go hunt."

Starrk turned his back to his brother from demonic blood, his gaze steady on the door in front of him. The crimson in Starrk's eyes began to fade away, allowing the gray to take control.

"Let's."

* * *

A small black car parked in front of a large night club, the music was so loud that Tia could feel the vibrations once she stepped out. The red dress she wore clung to her curves desperately, her large breast kept in a tight hold. The dress as strapless, long, and had a long slit running down the side of her left leg. Eyes were on her and Rangiku, who was dressed no better. A pink dress barely covered her curvy body and she loved the eyes that were drinking in her sight.

Rangiku walked around the car, lacing her arm through Tia's as she led the way into the club. Uncertainty began to grow louder in Tia's mind as she stepped closer, but she pushed it aside and made her way to the front. They would have been inside if it weren't for Rangiku remembering her ID was in the car.

"Stay right here! I'm going to grab it!" Rangiku said, running as fast as she could in high heels.

Tia only sighed, her fingers playing with her long strand of hair. She knew their were eyes on her, but for some odd reason, one of those pair of eyes did not feel right. Her body tensed and she found her arms were holding her. Her eyes scanned the area, but she did not find any warning signs. Tia was too distracted by the odd feeling that she didn't notice a man walking towards her. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and her eyes narrowed when the smell of alcohol entered her nose.

"Aren't you a sexy little bitch tonight, Halibel-sama."

"Nnoitora."

The tall lanky man snickered in her ear before his tattooed tongue licked her earlobe sensually. She hated the man behind her. He was a pig, as simple as that. His skinny hands began to explore her body, but she stopped them in their tracks with a quick snap of her hand. He cursed and stumbled back, holding his groin as he winced in pain. Tia turned her heel to face him, glaring down at the man before her heeled foot made contact with his chest. The crowd around them remained silent as Tia stared down at the man in pain.

"Remember your place, Nnoitora."

With that, Rangiku appeared and the two made their way into the club. Tia had thought that the unnerving gaze was coming from Nnoitora. However, she found that the same feeling was still on her. The unwavering gaze frightened her, but once the drinks came, Tia decided to drown her fear away with booze.

From a distance, Starrk watched the crimson red dress that had caught his attention. The woman had, in some ways, hypnotized him. Her tanned skin looked delicious and her eyes were to die for. He smirked as he began to drink the bitter drink in his cup. Beside him, Kurosaki had his arms draped around a woman, or a doll in Starrk's eyes. The woman seemed to be nothing but an empty shell, her violet eyes empty of any emotion. Kurosaki's face was in the woman's neck, nip and sucking the mark that showed all that she was his.

Starrk felt pity for the girl, but his main train of thought was for the woman that showed something different from the mundane whores. Alcohol had no affect on him, but it gave a good excuse to act foolishly. He grinned, his eyes turning crimson for a moment before returning to gray.

He made his way to her, making Kurosaki chuckle against the flesh of his mate.

"Poor bastard."

Tia felt the tension growing stronger, but the alcohol she was pounding away made it disappear within moments. Rangiku was shocked by her actions and strong stamina to the bottle, but merely continued to babbler about unimportant things. She only stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and a thick voice spoke in her ear.

"Go home."

_Go home~_

Tia was much too interested in her drink to even notice what had happened. To help her friend from being a victim of the demon's power. She stood up, her mind and eyes in a blur as she walked away in a trance. Tia only noticed Rangiku's absence when her voice no longer pierced her ears. Her teal eyes turned expecting to see a passed out Rangiku, but instead fell upon the back of a tall man in her seat. She looked around in shock before growling lowly.

"You." Tia snarled, grabbing the man's shoulder.

He turned to face her and Tia bit her tongue when his eyes pierced hers. Her body froze as the man turned to face her. The gaze she had felt was coming from him. Tia wanted to run away, but his rough hand touched her face and she found herself unable to move as a sudden sensation ran through her body. Starrk also felt something, and for a moment his eyes grew wide from the sensation, before they narrowed slightly. He looked angered to other people, but Starrk felt only content as he inched his face closer to hers.

His breath fanned her lips and Tia trembled when his other hand slid to the back of her neck.

"Kiss me."

_Kiss me._

Her body followed his command as it relaxed in his grip. Her eyes fell shut and she leaned her head back as his lips pressed against hers. At first, it was as if he was taste testing her. Only when Starrk felt the sensation grow in intensity did the kiss grow more powerful. He had found her, his mate.

Tia was drunk, but not from the alcohol. By the stranger's actions. His lips smothered his hers and she whimpered when his tongue ventured into her mouth. The hand on the back of her neck brought her closer until they were pressed against on another. Her hands clung to his coat and her body began to feel an unbearable heat. His lips were unforgiving and she winced when his teeth bit down on her lower lip.

The sudden pain brought Tia out of her pleasure filled gaze and back to reality. She was making out with a stranger in a club filled with peering eyes. The hands that held onto his coat pushed harshly on his chest, which shocked Starrk and made him take a step back. Next thing he knew, his cheek was burning from her harsh slap. He remained still as Tia stormed off, her phone pressed against her ear. Starrk rubbed his hurt cheek and turned when he heard a mocking laugh. Kurosaki stood behind him with his mate leaning against his chest, his hand in her raven hair.

"Well? Ain't ya gonna go afta' her? A good chase always makes the blood sweeta'. Right, Rukia?" Kurosaki purred before his lips pressed against his mate's hair.

Starrk only grunted before he disappeared into the crowd. He was not going to let this one get away.

Tia walked to the spot where the car was parked, only to find that Rangiku was nowhere in sight. She had called her five times, yet no answer. Tia was worried, scared, and wanted to get home. However, she wasn't about to leave Rangiku behind. As she paced slowly, Tia began to look into her purse for her keys. Once she had them in her hand and Rangiku's cell went to voice mail again, a sudden voice echoed around her.

"Your friend went home."

Tia turned sharply to face the man she had made out with in the bar. Her eyes narrowed as he neared, his eyes hidden from view due to the shadows. She reached for her small knife, but was so shaken that she couldn't get it to flip open.

"Stay away from me." Tia hissed, but the man ignored her.

"Go away!" Tia shouted, her hand raising the small blade up.

However, the blade was snapped out her hand and fell to the floor a good distance away from her. Her eyes were wide, but they grew wider as she felt her back suddenly make contact with her car. The man had her cornered. Her breath hitched when his breath fanned the side of her neck, her hands pushing at his strong chest. She felt something warm and wet run down her neck and she grunted when teeth nipped at her gently.

"Aren't you tired..."

"Tired?"

"Of being alone... Of being betrayed?"

Tia felt her heart stop when his words reached her ears. Starrk only smirked against her neck as he nuzzled the skin softy.

"H-How did you-"

"Does that matter? No. What does matter is that your in pain." He inhaled sharply, making Tia gasp and squirm in his grasp. "I can smell it. It's... intoxicating me."

His hands were wrapped tightly around her body and Tia felt the burning heat return once again. She continued to squirm in his grasp, the hold of a stranger, but went still when his lips pressed against her ear.

"I can make the pain go away."

_Make the pain go away._

Starrk smirked as her body began to relax in his hold. Though she was strong, she was still human. A human that he wanted and would have soon. He placed a soothing kiss to her cheek before his hand went though her soft hair.

"W-What are you?" Tia whispered, feeling the daze return once again. Her body felt weak as she tried to get away and the last thing she saw were gray eyes slowly turn red.

* * *

_Make the pain go away..._

_What are you?_

Her head felt heavy and her sight was blurred as she groaned. She felt so weak and tired, but could barely make out her room. She could feel that the dress was still on her body, but could feel something else. A hand? A hand the stroked her thigh gently, almost lovingly. She groaned and moved weakly, only to feel soft lips against her chest.

"Wake up."

_Wake up._

The grogginess faded within an instant and Tia could see everything clearly. Her room, she was in her room. She felt relief for a moment until she felt something press against her body, opening her legs slowly. Tia looked toward her chest, only to see burning vermillion eyes. Her first impulse was to fight, but her hands were caught in seconds. Kept high above her head.

Another impulse told her to scream, but she found a heavy hand cover her mouth. She was trapped beneath something that was not human. For no human had such demonic looking eyes, and no human had long black wings. Starrk took in the sight of her shock and nearly purred. Yes, he was very pleased.

However, he was not a fan of the fear in her eyes. He was never a forceful man, but he had to make rash decisions in order to grab hold of his mate. That didn't mean he was going to have his way with her being unwilling. He would have to persuade her.

The hand on her mouth left her, but he pressed a finger against her full lips.

"Don't make a sound. I won't hurt you."

However, the fear was still evident in her eyes.

"What are you? You're not human."

Starrk's gaze softened, and this shocked Tia. It shocked her even more when his hand began to stroke her cheek softly.

"I'm a cure for your pain, as you are my new found addiction. You're right, I'm not human. I'm something much more. Those that scare you?" Starrk asked.

Tia gasped his wings slowly began to draw closer to her. His hand went down to her beating heart and he growled when he felt the small organ pound against the palm of her hand.

She was terrified. He was not human, and yet he showed the emotions of her. Greed, lust, want, and care. She swallowed the lump in her throat when he lowered his head to her chest once again, Closing her eyes when he nuzzled his face against her large breast.

"I can tell you have been betrayed... I'm not usually the revenge type, but for you... I'd rip out the throat of the person that hurt you." Starrk whispered, kissing the flesh beneath his lips.

"Why me?" Tia breathed, releasing a small whimper when the hand the once stroked her cheek began to grope her firm breast.

"Because..."

_You're my mate._

Tia's eyes snapped open and she found the man's lips pressed against hers. He was no longer speaking, his body, lips, and hands all over her. She moaned into the kiss when his hand stroked the inside of her quivering thigh. She had never felt such heat in her life, such desire. Her hands were freed and, instead of pushing him away, she found herself holding him closer.

_I don't know his name..._

_I know yours... Want to know mine?_

Tia had no clue how they were communicating, but her mind was being overloaded with so many sensations that it didn't matter. She gave a weak nod and wrapped her legs around his waist hastily.

_My name is Coyote Starrk._

_Starrk?_

_You will be screaming it soon enough._

Tia tore away her lips and cried out when she felt him ground his hips against hers. Her back arched and she clenched her jaw as his hands explored her body. She was no virgin, losing that at a young age, but she had never felt so alive as she did now.

His lips attacked her neck, leaving marks that bruised her tanned skin. His hands worked on his clothing, wanting to dispose of the barriers between them. Slowly, the close began to pile against the floor and Tia found her red dress was around her round waist. Her nipples ached as the cold air hit them, but she almost screamed when a mouth covered one of them. Her hand tangled itself in his thick hair as she breathed heavily beneath him.

Her skin tasted far too delicious. Starrk had never had such succulent flesh in his long life. He growled lowly and his wings trembled before stiffening. He was never one to rush anything, but Tia was different. She was his mate, and this would be the first time they are one. And the last few moments of Tia's human life.

The dress fell to the floor on top of his clothing, both of them completely naked under the moonlight. Tia gasped when she felt her legs being spread once again and something thick press against her thigh. Her mind began to clear a bit and Starrk found her hand press against his chest lightly. He looked down at her puzzled and saw her eyes showing hesitation.

"Is there no turning back from this? Or will I be able to live as if this never happened?" Tia panted.

"... I won't lie. After this is done, you will be mine. Just like I will be yours. This is the point of no return." He whispered, stroking her cheek. Tia closed her eyes as the desire within her began to reach it's breaking point. She wanted this, to feel the unholy pleasure that his eyes promised. At the same time, could she really leave behind everything that made her human? What about her friends?

_You can still see them. The only things that will change is your humanity and your title in this world._

"And besides, I can get you the revenge you silently crave."

Tia's eyes snapped open and she stared into his smoldering eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a lost of words. Could he? Could he make the pain truly go away?

_Yes. I can._

"And you will?"

_Yes._

Tia inhaled deeply before she turned her head to the side. With a few more seconds, Starrk received a nod.

With that, he sealed their fate.

They became one that night, their bodies craving touches. Their ears craving the others moans. Tia had never felt such bliss, and even though her humanity screamed and pleaded, the desire withing her awaken something anew. She clung to him as he pounded into her body, he growled as she moaned.

Tia would have called out God's name if she wasn't screaming Starrk's name and sinning so sweetly.

When she reached her peak, he was still going. Never stopping, never showing weakness. Her brought her to the edge again and again.

And by the end of the night, once her humanity was thrown out, each had a marking binding them together...

For all eternity.

* * *

"Ummm... Aizen-sama, Halibel-sama is still missing..." Neliel hid the pained expression on her face when she spoke those words. On the other line of the phone, she received a smooth chuckle as her answer.

He did not care.

Growling, Neliel slammed her cellphone shut and cried into the chest of her boyfriend Grimmjow. He assured her as much as he could, but Tia's silence was becoming even more unbearable to Neliel.

However, Aizen did not feel the same way. He had disposed of that woman a long time ago. It was time she stayed out his way. He stood from his large oak desk, the sunlight dimming as night began to fall. He removed the annoying glasses on his face and as the darkness of the night began to devour his office, he made his way to the door. He was ready to go home, tired of all the things he corrupted.

However, when the doorknob refused the budge beneath his grasp, he found he was not alone. Hearing a seductive yet soothing chuckle, he turned his head and saw Halibel Tia. She stood before him wearing a crimson red dress, her hair covered the eyes that once adored him. He smirked, his hand still trying to open the door.

"It won't work." She whispered before chuckling once again.

"Oh," He replied. "Is that so? Do you need something from me? Because we both know that I need nothing of you."

The room remain silent, but the air around them grew cold. Tia made a few steps forward, her round hips swaying with each step. Aizen was no innocent to the lure of the flesh, but he knew how to control it. However, something was different about the woman walking towards. Something... Captivated him.

He faced her as she grew closer, but teased him by not closing the distance.

"Do you remember the time when I followed you loyal? When I bleed for you?"

Her voice was like music unheard of and Aizen found himself stepping closer.

"I do."

"Do you remember when you stabbed me in the back? So ruthlessly?"

"I do."

Her smooth hand touched his pale cheek, her fingers like flame on the flesh.

"You will remember having your heart torn out tonight."

The statement made Aizen snap back. He narrowed his gaze at the smiling woman, who slowly began to raise her head. What he saw made his breath get caught in his throat. Vermillion eyes took the place of the teal that once gleamed with admiration. Now, they only gleamed with malice.

A presence made itself known to Aizen and he turned to see the same pair of crimson eyes stare down at him. This time, belong to someone he had never seen. Wings were apparent on the man and the snarl on his face revealed two large canines ready to dig into his flesh.

Brown eyes went wide as his face was covered in his own blood.

Tia watched as Aizen was attacked by her mate, smirking as his piercing screams echoed around her like an opera singer's voice.

Revenge was always bitter sweet.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

_**Masky: I adore dark fics. However, I love Tia and would not want to make her suffer. So, I made Aizen suffer in the end. While Starrk and Halibel have a somewhat good ending. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**See you next time.**_


End file.
